User talk:Zh'xonRomulus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Teen Titans (Fanon Seasons) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ralnon (Talk) 02:20, August 16, 2010 Captain Cold Infobox Hey there Romulus. Just wondering if you would like me to make the picture of Captain Cold in the article a little smaller so that it doesn't take up the whole article! Get back to me, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 08:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Characters & Infobox The user who created the articles simply made the names and left. I don´t see troubles at editing them as long as you keep it Teen Titan, so yeah...do as you wish. The infobox modifications you made have some issues. Once the Infobox carried a section for voice, sadly two users got a great fight over who should voice characters. so we took it down. Sorry I have to take it down until Adminship tell me otherwise... Welcome to the Wikia! Sorry for being late :P [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 17:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans Season 6 Hey there! I have been reading your episode summaries for Teen Titans Season 6 and I have to say I am intruiged! I am wondering if or when you will start writing them if you have not already began, and in that case when do you think they will be uploaded. They sound like genuine episodes that would be created by DC/Warner Bros./Cartoon Network. Keep up the great work! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 06:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) On another note, I just put together a 'series' template if you want to use it. You can find it here. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 07:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Justice Gang Hi Romulus. Just telling you that what you did to the 'Justice Gang' page is considered vandalism. I won't dob you in, but just because something conflicts with your story doesn't mean it gets deleted, unless you made it in the first place, and you didn't. Oh and to get a page deleted, don't just leave a message on the page, you actually have to insert a banner which can be found in the 'Template' bar in an edit box under the title 'Template:Delete. It will look like this. Yeah so be careful, your lucky an Admin didn't find this! Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 08:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it then! I thought you may be WolfRisingSun, I just had an inkling. And you never would have been deleted/banned for that. Even if it wasn't your article, you would be given a warning and the changes undone. So I think you need to put in a request to SpadesNeil or another Admin to delete it, cause I'm not an Admin and therefore do not have the powers required to do so. And explain that you were WRS, and why you changed your name. I hope something like that doesn't happen again. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 11:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Romulus, WolfRisingSun, whatever you choose to be called now, please: Welcome back to the TTFF Wikia! Thank you, my friend, for coming back to us. We are honored to have you return to our community, especially as others, such as PsykoReaper and Watchamacalit, have left. As you have requested, I have deleted all the pages you have listed on NightBird's talk page, if that is all right with you, as NightBird himself did not do so for whatever reason. If you edit here a lot and help other users, I will certainly consider you for possible administration, so that you can use the tools to help yourself and the community yourself. We may not know each other well, but I am Ralnon, creator of this wiki, and if you need anything else, a suggestion, request, question or problem, you can come directly to me here. Additionally, if you are interested, Max also recently created another wiki, one which I intended to move this one to, but due to NightBird's strong protests, I have been forced to stop this action. However, if you wish, you can check it out at: www.mff.wikia.com. Thank you, Romulus, and good luck here, Ralnon (talk) 10:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Writing Fan-Eps Writing fan eps is a lot of fun and if you need help just give me a shout! What is it you really need help with though? My best tip is to really get your character's personalities figured out, which you can find for most of your characters on the Teen Titans Wiki. Remember to stick to a character's personality, and don't make them say or do something that they wouldn't say or do, which I will admit is the hardest thing about story writing. Next keep your grammar correct, I can help you with this. But one of the most important thing to remember, which most users don't, is to start a new paragraph each time someone different talks! For example; "It's Doctor Light," said Robin. "He's stealing from the bank." "What do we do?" Asked Starfire. "We go and get him," he replied. "So let's go now." "Not yet, Starfire. We have to find the other Titans." "Where are they?" "I dunno." See how that is a bit confusing? It should be set out like this. "It's Doctor Light," said Robin. "He's stealing from the bank." "What do we do?" Asked Starfire. "We go and get him," he replied. "So let's go now." "Not yet, Starfire. We have to find the other Titans." "Where are they?" "I dunno." See how that is layed out better? And it's easier to understand. You can delete that if you want, it may look a bit ugly on your talk page. If you need any more help just send me a message! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 07:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey there Wolf, long time not see! I really like your Fanon seasons and how they introduce new characters, really well planned. I think your story should be a Featured Article. I understand how you feel about Kingdom hearts Fanon Wikia. The same happened here, a Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia became a random Wikia, I worked hard as I seem the only one who cares and it came out really good. Sadly Ralnon can´t understand that a Wikia is meant to be about a specific topic. Anyways keep it up! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Herosquad I understand it was you (WRS) that created the page Herosquad and I saw it was up for deletion. I was wondering if you arn't going to use the name any more can I? When I finish Titans Australia I want to move onto something bigger concerning the whole world, since my Series finale for Titans Australia is going to be big, like parallel worlds big! I was going to use the name A.S.H. ''standing for Alliance of Super Heroes but I am not sure about it. I always thought Herosquad was cool! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 07:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I actually have no idea why I thought Herosquad was yours!?!?! Sorry for the insult! I think it was because I had just checked some articles nominated for deletion (your old ones) and stumbled across this and thought it was yours! I just had one of those moments you know? Haha. I guess it is safe to use the name as the IP Address user who created it hasn't seemed to create an account, or claimed the article if an account was made. DIBS! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 11:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha. I think I just sprained a rib laughing at that! If this was Facebook I would click the ''like button! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 12:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) DC Character Ideas If you need some characters, I suggest going over to DC Comics Database. They have hundreds of characters, all catagorized. I get most of my inspiration there. A big villain you may want to use is Black Adam, he is like an evil Superman-ish character. Maybe you could make a teenaged prodegy of Hawkman. There are infinite possibilities. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 01:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry, too, Romulus, if I was being a little too harsh or anything, but, seriously, logging in just to face a stream of insults each day just because of a suggestion I made long ago as a favor to a friend...I'm getting tired of it. And I mean, many of the people that came to this wiki just wasn't what I expected when I made the wiki; there were, like, three or four Satanists here...not something you'd really expect on a wiki for Teen Titans Fan Fiction. And there were these arguments here a few months ago, about things like religion...I just want it all to stop. :My "choice" was made long ago, actually: I made it clear that every single user on this wiki has a free choice: To either stay here as long as they want to, or try something else by moving to a new wiki with a fresh start, which I carefully explained here. Unlike NightBird, who tried many times in the past to basically force the community to follow his policies, or "Doctrines" as he called them, without discussion, I don't believe in forcing rules here upon users. To me, that's just not right. I won't tolerate any kind of prejudice or flaming here, not anymore, and I strongly encourage freedom to all users here. For example, I might not agree with Satanists...but even they, I treat equally. All people are welcome here, and they can stay as long as they want, believe in whatever they want, and do really whatever they want, as long as no one else has an issue with it. ::If you have a problem here, Romulus, or anything you need to be done, such as articles being deleted, or someone like PsykoReaper bothering you again, just contact me, and I promise you, we'll work it out. This wiki may not be perfect, just like I may not be perfect, but I try my best to respect everyone here and to whatever I can to be a good administrator. Despite its many flaws, I'm proud to have created this wiki, and that so many have come here. And maybe someday, this wiki could really become something truly great. Without argument, without forced doctrine, without endless fighting. But I think that day is a long way off. Good luck here, Romulus, Ralnon (talk) 22:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Tamplate How do I put the tamplates on the right of every character. Featured Article Voting Hey I saw you edited the Featured article voting page, and when I went there to see the changes, I found it was all jumbled about! I reverted the edit, but I was wondering if you knew what happened! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 05:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Your not in any trouble :P Teen Titans (Fanon) and Titans Australia (Series) Hey there, I need some help! I have been following TT Fanon, and I love what you have done so far, and so I was wondering if you had any ideas for me! I need ideas for 2 fillers, and they can be about anything! I was also wondering if maybe you would like to Role Play with me? I have always seen TT Fanon as a "sister series" to Titans Australia if you will, and I'd like to have a few crossovers. You using the Teen Titans, and me using Titans Australia. There is already one Titans Australia episode we can do it in, where the Teen Titans and Titans Australia fight. You can find it here under Season 6: Fugitives, episode number 604, Screaming in Space. If your interested I'll give you a low down on what is happening. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 04:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) HI...can u make a favor? hey Romulos... A USER vandalized the main page, when I tried to undo his deeds I kinda messes up the Main page too... Can u please undo what I did and take off the vandalism? I CANNOT do it because my phone has a character limit. Please. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 13:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hey there Romulus. Recently I have been writing on Doctor Who Fanon Wiki, and I am apart of what is called, The Common Series Project where the users all write seperate episodes, then compile them into a series. I quite like the idea, so I brought The Common Series Project to TTFF! And to get it started, I would like you to be apart of it! Visit these pages for a better explanation of The Common Series Project, and if you have any further questions, give me a shout! *The Common Series Project *Forum page [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Request for page deletions Hey Romulus, it's Will94 here, but I have a new user name. Anyway, I am an admin, and I noticed your request for deleting your articles. I am happy to do so, but I would like to ask why? I mean, after all of the hours you put into them, you are just going to delete them? Anyway, get back to me. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 10:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC)